


Sem ele

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Immortality, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Após o funeral Yukito disse que ele queria passar a maior parte do tempo inconsciente e Yue concedeu esse pedido.





	Sem ele

Após o funeral Yukito disse que ele queria passar a maior parte do tempo inconsciente e Yue concedeu esse pedido.

Seus sobrinhos apareciam quase todos os dias para ver como ele estava, as vezes os dois vinham juntos, outras vezes apenas Kimihiro e outras apenas Tsubasa, e quando tais visitas ocorriam Yue o despertava e fazia com que Yukito tomasse posse do corpo que eles dividiam, durante essas visitas Kimihiro fazia todas as comidas favoritas de Yukito e Tsubasa abria as janelas para que a luz do sol entrassem na casa e o ar circulasse. E por agradecimento a eles Yukito comia e ficava um pouco no sol aproveitando a brisa, mas assim que eles partiam ele pedia para Yue tomar seu lugar.

“Eu gostaria que eles parassem de vir” Yukito disse para si mesmo e para Yue após seus sobrinhos irem embora naquele dia que marcava o terceiro mês desde o funeral.

Era amargo, e nenhum um pouco como o rapaz com quem Yue dividira um corpo ao longo das últimas décadas. Eles conseguiram fazer Yukito envelhecer em aparência junto com Touya, mas isso era apenas aparências, ele era um ser mágico e velhice ou doença não o matariam. E frequentemente nos meses de doença antes do funeral Yukito desejou que esse fosse o caso, ele estava desejando agora também.

“Eles não vão parar, eles te amam, Touya podia ser o tio deles de sangue mas eles sempre te viram como tio tanto quanto ele e eles estão preocupados com você. Eu estou também” Yue disse para Yukito.

“Eu sei que você pode saber as coisas que eu penso e as coisas que eu sinto, mas eu não acho que você entende completamente como eu me sinto”

“Talvez eu não saiba. Você foi profundamente amado por alguém que você profundamente amava também. Não muitas pessoas tem essa sorte. Eu nunca tive. Mas eu conheci a dor de perder uma pessoa que eu amava profundamente”

“Eu sinto muito, eu tinha esquecido sobre Clow”

“Eu nunca esqueço dele e você nunca vai esquecer Touya, e vai ser triste não tem um dia que eu não fique triste e provavelmente o mesmo vai acontecer com você. Mas isso não é o fim, eu continuei mas eu só fui capaz de fazer isso graças a minha mestra, e graças a você e Touya. Você não pode se fechar para sempre, nós estamos vivos porque ele nos deu o poder dele, e ele não o fez por mim, ele fez por você. Ele não gostaria de te ver assim”

“Eu sei, e um dia eu vou sair e fazer amigos e novas conexões. Mas agora me deixa dormir por favor. Eu sinto muita falta dele”

“Certo” Yue disse e tomou sua forma.

E apenas após Yukito estar completamente adormecido dentro de sua consciência Yue se permitiu pensar :

“Eu sinto falta dele também”


End file.
